


Break Out

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Platonic VLD Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Zarkon kept staring at the cell wall.  He didn’t dare turn around. He refused to turn around.  He would stare at the wall in their prison cell for all eternity if it meant he could avoid seeing Alfor’s glare.





	Break Out

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for Platonic Week and figured be fun to write a young Alfor and Zarkon fic. Enjoy!

Zarkon kept staring at the cell wall. He didn’t dare turn around. He refused to turn around. He would stare at the wall in their prison cell for all eternity if it meant he could avoid seeing Alfor’s glare.

“Don’t say it,” he said with a growl.

“Don’t say what?” Alfor asked with his own growl.

“You know what,” Zarkon grumbled as he continued to stare at the wall. 

The cell echoed as Zarkon heard Alfor clapped his hands. “Oh, you mean ‘I told you so' because I believe it was a trap and look at that-IT WAS!” 

Zarkon twitched an eye as he whirled around. Alfor may have been a genius alchemist for his age, but Zarkon was the crown prince of Daibazaal damn it. Zarkon refused to let him hold it over his head.

“It was the proper protocol,” Zarkon snapped. “We had to get the king’s help in order to repair our ship.” He jabbed a finger at Alfor’s chest. “Which you crashed as I recall.”

Alfor huffed as he crossed his arms. “I didn’t crash it, we were shot down by pirates.”

“We still crashed!” Zarkon massaged his eyes. “And it doesn’t change the fact that your idea of stealing spare parts to repair it was a terrible idea.”

Alteans were suppose to be experts at diplomacy. Zarkon never understood why Alfor was so terrible at it.

“It is a good idea when we’re on a hostile planet and the king of it hates both of ours,” Alfor shot back. “I knew the minute the king saw you he lock us up.” He shook his head and ran a hand over his hair. “We should have gotten help from Blaytz when he offered.”

Zarkon scoffed. “He leads a gang of thieves! He would have stolen the clothes off our backs if we weren’t watching.”

“They helped us when we were dying of thirst!”

“He’s a thief, Alfor!”

“I’m an excellent judge of character!”

Zarkon scoffed as he crossed his arms. “That is up for debate.”

Alfor crossed his arms. “Well, I made friends with you didn’t I?”

Zarkon raised an eyebrow. “What exactly is that suppose to mean?”

“You do not exactly come across as friendly,” Alfor said with a smirk. “I know the other young Altean nobles were rather timid to come near you.”

“Well, they should be,” Zarkon said as he didn’t understand the point. “I’m a warrior, if I don’t strike fear upon sight than I’’ve clearly not done enough training.”

Alfor blinked and then sighed. “Never mind,” he said as he flopped onto his back. “Forget I said anything.”

They sat in silence. Neither of them looked at each other for several moments. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Zarkon glanced down to Alfor. “For what?”

“For crashing us,” Alfor answered as he covered his hands over his eyes. “I..I honestly thought I could land us safely.”

“We’re alive and unharmed,” Zarkon replied with earnest. “You did land us safely.” He rubbed his neck. “I..should have reconsidered getting help from the king.”

“It wasn’t a terrible idea,” Alfor said, “but I just had a bad feeling about it.”

Zarkon scoffed. “That’s normally my line.”

Alfor laughed. “Yes, I suppose it is. Usually you’re the one that has to get me out of danger.”

“Indeed,” Zarkon said as he leaned over him. “Any ideas how to get us out of this one?”

Alfor rolled to his side. “Let me nap first and I’ll try to think of an idea.”

“Or you could listen to my idea.”

Both of them turned. Blaytz grinned at them from the door of their cell as he twirled the key in his hands. “Heard you boys got into some trouble,” he opened the jail, “thought my gang and I would come to give you two a hand.”

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. “What’s the catch?”

Blaytz placed a hand over his two hearts. “Aw, I’m hurt, Prince Zarkon. You really don’t believe I did it out of the goodness of my heart?”

“No,” Zarkon said flatly.

Blaytz laughed as he entered. “Alright, you caught me.” He gestured over his shoulder. “We get your ship repaired and you guys help my gang fly off this planet.”

Alfor raised an eyebrow. “That’s it?”

Blaytz nodded. “We got enough bounties on our heads by our ‘lovely king’ and my gang is eager to find a place where we don’t have to worry about our heads being chopped off.”

Zarkon rose. “If that is all you wish, then I shall do everything my power to grant it.” His eyes narrowed. “Provided you hold up your end of the bargain.”

“On my two mothers' scales I swear,” Blaytz said as he exited the cell. “Now, come on, we got to get outside. The guards are bound to catch on soon.”

Alfor grinned as he ran out of the cell. “Hurry up, Zarkon!”

Zarkon sighed as he raced after the two boys. _I suppose Alfor is a good judge of character after all,_ he thought as they made their way out of the dungeon.


End file.
